


We're Happy Together

by amorlouis



Series: Baby Louis and his kinks [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Farting, Infantilism, M/M, Omorashi, Punishment, Rimming, Scat, Watersports, Wetting, dirty diaper, fart kink, not a big fan of scat /play/ but there is like a bit of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorlouis/pseuds/amorlouis
Summary: Louis starts acting up because of Harry so Harry punishes him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> sorry I took forever to update, life happens to be honest.
> 
> I tried to use some of my readers' requests from my last work so sorry to whomever wanted something specific and I did not use it in its entirety. 
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> (I did not edit so there may be some mistakes on here)

Ever since Harry got a new job that involved all of his attention to it, Louis has been more reckless than ever. 

He's so used to having the attention on him, especially when it comes to Harry. Now that Harry seems to be preoccupied all of the time, Louis can't help but want to be angry and upset every time he's with him. 

And to be honest, Harry is getting sick and tired of Louis' rudeness. He has tried explaining it a bunch of times to his baby that work is important and needs to get done. 

Louis doesn't care though.

He constantly throws food around, rips the pages of his coloring book and sticks it in the couch, tries to hide Harry's keys to make him late for work; anything that would get the other man's attention.

It's Saturday, one of Louis' favorite days because that means him and Harry get to be together all day. They would sleep together, bathe together, eat breakfast together, it was truly amazing. 

Except, Harry is ignoring him today. Louis tries hugging his legs as he crawls up to him but Harry just gently kicks him aside, Louis tries whining for some attention but Harry just warms up his milk and gives it to him without a word, Louis tries making a mess again but that only causes Harry to slam his fist on the kitchen table without a word again which made Louis a bit nervous. 

After giving up, Louis eventually crawls to the living room and sits down on his blanket so that he can watch TV and play with his toys. He wants to cry because he feels like Harry doesn't love him anymore but he knows that can't be true, as much as he hates thinking about it. 

He looks around and sets his eyes on one of his presents, a bouncy chair, that Harry gave him after he realized how sad Louis was about the job. Louis instantly feels guilty now that he thinks about his actions and what he's done to Harry. He realizes that he needs to apologize. 

As he tries to get up, his head jerks up when he sees Harry walking into the living room and he instantly babbles and makes grabby hands. 

Harry bites his bottom lip and looks uncertain but he still sighs in defeat and bends down to pick up his baby. 

Louis quickly wraps his arms and legs around him and kisses his neck, only causing Harry to hug him tighter.

"I'm sorry," Louis mumbles in Harry's neck.

Harry starts walking towards their room and pats Louis' bottom, "For what, baby?"

Louis melts at the name and almost starts crying, "For being a meanie to you." 

Harry sighs again as he enters their room and sets Louis down on his changing table. He makes Louis lie down on it and goes about to find some stuff to clean him up. Louis didn't even realize he peed but he's surprised that Harry is changing him when he only peed once, he usually changes him when he's had at least two mishaps. 

The curly man unbuttons Louis' onesie to reveal his diaper. He gives it a small squeeze because he can never help himself and takes its straps off so he can dump it in the bin. 

He pulls out a wipe and cleans Louis' thighs and small penis, his ass and balls, and makes sure to put some cream and powder. 

He then pulls out a thick diaper that Louis has never seen before and starts sliding it under his body. 

"I need to make sure you're actually sorry, Lou," Harry tells him as he straps the clean diaper on him and begins buttoning his onesie back up. "So, I'm going to punish you." 

Louis feels tears prickle his eyes and he starts shaking his head, "But-but, I'm sorry!"

Harry looks tired as he says, "Stop crying or I'll punish you until Monday..." Louis sniffles and wipes his eye with the back of his hand, "Now, this diaper I gave you is really hefty and will handle a lot of your messes," Harry states and rubs his palm on the diaper where Louis' cock is. "You're gonna stay in it while I go out all afternoon with the guys and I don't care how uncomfortable you get, you will stay by yourself and in that diaper for hours without any complaint."

Louis' tears start rolling down his cheeks now at the thought of being alone like that without Harry's assistance. He's never been by himself for this long in their home. 

Harry almost breaks when he sees how sad Louis is but instead he coughs a bit and picks his baby up again and takes him to the living room. He sets Louis down on the floor and goes about making sure Louis is comfortable even though this is supposed to be a punishment. He grabs blankets and pillows to set them around the sad boy but grabs no toys and doesn't bother giving him the control to the TV either. 

Louis watches him throughout Harry's time in the room before he leaves to hang out with the guys. 

Before leaving, Harry makes sure to give Louis a lot of food and something to drink. He then cleans up the dishes, goes to his room to change, gets his keys to the car and house, and then he goes back to the living room. 

Harry goes up to Louis and crouches down so that they can be eye level, "I'm leaving now and I want you to be a good boy, okay?" Louis nods. "Baby, that means no touching yourself down here as well," Harry tells him, stroking the front of Louis' diaper. 

Louis bites his bottom lip at the way Harry is teasing him and pouts as soon as Harry removes his hand and stands up. He really wants Harry to stay but he doubts he will so he has decided to just be a good boy so it can be over with.

"Can I have my paci?" Louis asks quietly.

Harry nods and goes to the bedroom to quickly grab Louis' pacifier and bring it to him. The smaller boy takes the object from Harry's hand and instantly sucks it into his mouth. His pacifier, other than Harry, is a huge comfort for him and he knows he's gonna have a headache if he sucks too hard and long. 

As if reading his mind, Harry leans down to press a kiss to the top of his head, "Stop sucking too hard." 

Louis stops. 

He also watches Harry walk away from him and out the door, leaving him alone for who knows how long. 

Getting comfortable on the ground, Louis lies his head back onto the couch seats and tells himself to nap until Harry gets back.

Which probably won't happen.  
-

"He's getting bored."

Harry turns his head to where Liam is peering over his shoulder, watching the live stream that's pointed at Louis from Harry's phone.

So, Harry decided to use the camera that he bought not too long ago to spy on Louis. The camera is on the TV stand and he can see how Louis keeps crawling around trying to find something to do. 

Harry sighs and locks his phone causing Louis to disappear from his screen.

"I feel kind of bad but I have to do this, y'know?"

Liam hums, "No, I don't know but it does seem a bit logical." 

They're at a bar right now as Liam sits next to Harry and Zayn and Niall sit across from them, munching on the fries that they ordered. 

Niall looks up and waves a fry, "You think he'll actually behave?" 

Harry shrugs, "He's usually a good boy."

That makes Niall's cheeks pink so he continues eating in order to avoid that talk. 

"So... what's his punishment if he doesn't behave?" Zayn asks before taking a sip of his beer. 

Harry blushes this time, "I don't think you guys want to know about what goes on in our sexual life." 

"No judgements here."

"I like hearing about different kinks."

"Might as well say it since we brought it up."

Niall was the one that said the last part.

Harry laughs a bit and hums, "I, um, don't let him touch himself, especially if he's in his diaper. And if he does, I make him stay in it for a while, even if it's all... soiled. It's a sexual punishment for us both to be honest."

It's quiet throughout the table and Harry remembers now that there's people sitting behind him and he hopes none of them heard. He's not ashamed of his kinks, he just doesn't like being judged by strangers who don't understand him. 

Zayn speaks up, "That's actually not as bad as I thought it would be." 

Harry's sigh sounds happy and content because the other two boys agree with Zayn and it's great to not be judged.

-

Later on in the afternoon, the boys head out to Liam's place where they're piled on the couches in the living room, drinking some more and playing FIFA. 

After losing for the second time in a row, Harry becomes a sore loser and decides he wants to quit and blames Niall for cheating.

He stands up to sit on a loveseat by himself and pulls out his phone. The app with the live show pointed at Louis pops up and Harry jumps when he sees the screen, "Shit."

The boys turn around and and raise their eyebrows at him.

"Sorry," he tells them and looks back down at his phone.

Louis is really close to the camera and he seems to not know that it's there as he states at the TV instead. 

He must have found the remote and Harry can't help but shake his head at that. 

Louis's sucking his pacifier as his eyes never leave the screen that's flashing in his face. He's really cute. 

Then, out of nowhere, Harry watches as Louis' face scrunches and his body slightly jerks up. He does it again and again and his eyelids start to hood which only means one thing.

Louis' farting and it's turning him on. 

Harry starts biting the side of his index finger as he continues watching Louis as his pacifier starts moving slower in his mouth. He always gets like this when he farts and it's so nice to watch but he hopes Louis won't disobey him and touches himself. 

Louis looks down at his lap and scoots back to then rise on his knees and throw his head back in a moan. 

He must be pissing himself. By the way the diaper seems to thicken up, Harry knows that that's not Louis' first time wetting himself. 

It's been hours since Harry hasn't been home so it makes sense if Louis peed about three times. He continues watching as Louis slowly sinks back down onto the ground and starts sucking on his pacifier more aggressively.

Harry waits a few minutes to see if Louis will touch himself and when the boy doesn't, he decides to lock his phone again.

He takes a deep breath and thanks god that his hard-on isn't too visible. He looks up at the boys and says, "Can we order something to eat, I'm hungry again."

Niall groans, "Same but I don't want to pay for anything." 

Harry rolls his eyes, "Fine, I guess I'll treat this time." 

-  
After a few hours of more eating and fucking around with one another. Harry goes outside onto Liam's balcony with a view of downtown and a local park. 

Having the light breeze hit his heated body and face relaxes Harry so much that he doesn't realize how tense he was before this. 

He misses Louis.

On that note, he clumsily takes his phone out and opens the app where he's been watching Louis through the whole time. 

Louis' there, he's still there, watching television. Harry is a bit worried that Louis has been watching too many programs until he notices Louis move around on the floor. He turns to the side and starts to get on his hands and knees, his face scrunches up and Harry watches as Louis brings a small hand to the back of his diaper. 

It looks like he's pushing. 

The small boy is in fact pushing and it seems to be a bit of trouble for him. Harry's breathing is slightly going quicker and he's not ashamed to softly touch his hardening cock as he views how Louis is messing his diaper.

Finally, it looks like Louis gives one final push because he sags into himself in relief. 

Harry should probably stop watching his baby do all this but he just can't. Louis is so mesmerizing in so many ways especially when he's doing something dirty like this. 

Louis slowly fixes himself and sits right back down in front of the television. His eyes are hooded and his pacifier is being sucked hard and deep. 

Harry is now about to put his phone away when he sees Louis bring a hand towards the front of his diaper and starts rubbing down on it. He’s squeezing the diaper and patting it a couple of times and Harry knows the familiar sounds of patting a thick diaper and he can’t get it out of his head as he looks at Louis’ hand. 

The smaller boy scoots around a bit and Harry can tell that Louis is grinding down on his messy diaper. 

Harry is really turned on and he can tell Louis is too. 

Yeah, he needs to go home.

He locks his phone, puts it in his pocket, and realizes he’s sporting a rather large hard-on. He cups himself with the palm of his hand and squeezes just so it can go down before he heads back inside.

“Leaving already?” Liam asks once Harry shoots into the room and starts grabbing his jacket in a hurry. 

Harry stops midway from the door and holds the jacket in front of his crotch, “Uh, yeah. I think Louis has had enough time alone so I’m just gonna head out.” The boys shrug and make plans of hanging out again and Harry just keeps nodding along, barely paying attention, “Yeah, yeah, sure. I’ll see you guys soon, yeah?” The guys say yes and Harry exits the room in a flash.

Niall starts chuckling once his friend leaves, “Y’know, that kink they have is really weird but I swear I would not mind trying it.”

Zayn’s eyebrows rise up, “Fuck… same.”

Liam gives a nod that looks like he agrees and after a few seconds of silence he says, “Did you see how hard he was when he left?”

-

Back at home, Harry takes a deep breath before unlocking the door to his and Louis’ home and entering. He sheds his jacket off, closes the door, and heads straight to the living room only to find Louis not sitting on the floor anymore but, instead, he’s sitting in his bouncy chair.

Louis’ head jerks up and Harry can see the tears in his eyes so he walks straight up to his baby boy, “What’s wrong, Lou?”

Louis sniffles and bounces in his chair, “I’ve been a bad boy.”

Harry knows this but he asks Louis to elaborate.

“I w-wet and messed my diaper and I-I started touching myself… I know you didn’t want me touching myself daddy so I got in my chair all on my own and sat in my mess as pun-punishment.”

Harry’s heart is rapidly beating as he purses his lips and gets down on a lower level to look at the mess Louis has made.

His diaper is completely ruined and soggy and he can see the discoloration coming from the inside of the nappy. And the smell is pretty strong as well.

Harry oh so desperately wants to comfort Louis and give him what he needs but he realizes that Louis will never listen to him if he does so. He instead gets up and brings his arms out to put them under Louis’ and pick him up. 

Harry sits down on the couch has Louis standing in front of him who is looking at him with the cutest confused face Harry has ever seen. 

“Baby,” Louis’ knees slightly buckle at the word. “I’m so proud that you know that you weren’t supposed to do what you did but I’m going to have to punish you one last time.”

He pats his thighs and Louis knows that he’s about to get spanked. He doesn’t protest and moves to lay his stomach flat over Harry’s thighs but scoops up a bit so that his dirty ass is directly in Harry’s face. 

Harry breathes in deeply at the sight of the yellow and brown backside of the diaper and without thinking twice, he slaps his palm hard on it. Louis squeaks at the sudden force and he can feel himself becoming smaller as Harry gives him another spank.

It doesn’t hurt as much as it would with the thick diaper on but Louis still tears up when Harry gives him his sixth spank.

Slap. “Now, baby, tell me what you did wrong.”

“I-I touched myself when I wasn’t supposed to.” 

Slap. “That’s true, but what else have you done to get punished?”

Louis honestly has no idea what Harry is asking him, he’s so focused on the fact that the mess in his diaper is spreading everywhere and it’s making his willy so hard. He can also feel Harry hard underneath him too.

Harry gives the boy two incredibly hard slaps on each cheek because he hasn’t answered his question yet, “Louis! Why were you in punishment in the first place?” 

“I was being mean!” Louis confesses and it only gives him another two spanks. This time they were both on his thighs and Louis yelps at the sting of it.

“Daddy stop! I have to go in my nappy again!”

Harry’s hand freezes and he checks if Louis is lying. His questioning is answered when he feels warmth coming from the front of Louis’ diaper and a slight wetness on his jeans. He thinks Louis is done but that becomes a lie because a rumbling fart escapes the smaller boy. Is he going to mess himself again?

Harry really wants that to happen and his wishes come through when Louis starts grunting and pushing in the awkward position that he’s in. Harry watches as the diaper starts bulging up some more even though there are dents on them from the spanking that was being received. 

Louis pushes some more and the diaper and room is finally full of the smell that they both seem to like.

The boy is panting after he’s done and Harry can’t help but put his large palms on both of Louis’ cheeks and squeeze. The diaper is so thick that Harry knows he’s holding a handful of shit and it’s so nice and warm. 

He continues squeezing the diaper and spreading it everywhere that eventually, he sees some brown come out from the bottom of the diaper, near Louis’ thighs. 

“Fuck.”

Louis is smiling softly because everything feels so good right now; he would have Harry rubbing his mess all day if he could.

The warmth feels so nice on his hands as he squeezes the mush that's inside his baby’s diaper; he’s getting hard just by doing this. 

That being said, Harry lifts Louis up on his knees so he can get access to his jeans and boxers and pull them down. 

Louis stares hungrily at the hard flesh in front of him, but soon yelps in surprise when Harry maneuvers them around so Louis is now sitting on his lap.

Harry takes ahold of both ass cheeks again and squeezes them, spreading everything around even more.

“Rub your nappy on me, Lou.”

Louis does as he’s told and positions himself to grind on Harry’s dick, moaning as the thick diaper becomes dirtier. 

Harry groans as Louis continues to basically fuck him and the thought of how messy he is right now is making his brain fuzzy. 

When he realized he’s coming soon, Harry stops Louis -- which causes the boy to whine -- and begins unfastening his diaper. 

He wants to see just how messy he is.

Harry opens it up and views the front of the diaper which is yellow and only a bit dirty from his poop. He then picks Louis up gently and positions him to get on his knees on the couch with his feet dangling off of the cushions. 

Harry himself gets on his knees on the floor and scoots closer and in between the back of Louis’ legs. He grabs the diaper again in both hands and pulls it down slowly.

Louis whimpers as the cold hits him and he bends some more so Harry can see him properly. 

From Harry’s point of view, he watches as the brown mess is completely covering Louis’ ass cheeks. He grabs the dirty diapers and scoops up as much of the mess that he can off of Louis.

Obviously still not clean, Harry doesn't care at this point as he holds both of Louis’ plump cheeks in his hands and spreads the boy open. There’s a small crackling sound between his cheeks as the shit leaves its contact with Louis’ skin. 

Surprisingly, Louis’ hole is not as dirty. Harry smiles and leans in to swipe and wet tongue over it. Louis’ entire body jerks and he pushes back to get more.

Harry smacks his lips at the taste and leans in again, this time he puckers his lips and starts sucking on Louis’ hole.

“Hmmm,” Louis and Harry both say at the same time which makes Harry chuckle. 

The dirty hole starts loosening as Harry fucks it with his tongue and caresses it with his soft lips. 

After stretching him out with his fingers, Harry thinks they're both ready. He stands up and takes his aching cock in his hand so he can line it up with Louis’ entrance.

When Harry starts putting his tip in, Louis’ entire body sinks into the couch in amazement. As Harry finally is in Louis, he has to help Louis up after becoming so weak. 

“No slow, please.”

Harry can't say no to that so he kisses Louis gently on the lips and starts pushing in and out quickly.

Harry fucks him so hard and fast that his balls are slapping against Louis’ dirty cheeks. 

Louis takes what he’s getting and his eyes rolls back as he sucks a thumb into his mouth, having the urge to suck on something. 

Harry slams into him some more and slaps one of Louis’ cheeks with his hand, “My dirty, little boy loves getting his asshole fucked, yeah?”

Louis nods and groans when Harry picks up his speed. 

“Why don't you come for me, baby? I wanna see your little dick squirt,” Harry tells him as he reaches over and holds Louis’ hard dick and starts pumping it in his hands.

With only four pumps, Louis yells with his thumb in his mouth and comes in Harry’s hand. 

Harry removes his hand and Louis is instantly licking it, loving the taste of his own come and the hint of piss and shit that's on it too. 

Harry loses it when Louis deep throats his fingers; he slams hard into his boy two more times and comes inside of him with a satisfied groan.

The two of them sink into the couch and Harry carefully pulls out slowly. With Louis’ ass still on display, Harry spreads his cheeks and licks his lips at the sight of his come dripping out of Louis. 

Just as he was going to dip a finger in it, Louis farts loud and clear which makes Harry’s come drizzle out of his entrance even faster. 

Louis giggles as Harry laughs in surprise, leaning in to give Louis’ hole and quick lick and a kiss. 

Harry moves away and stands up slowly as Louis turns around and sits down properly on the couch. He looks completely fucked out with his eyes glassy and his hair uneven.

“You're so cute,” Harry compliments the boy which only makes him giggle some more.

Louis puckers his lips, asking for a kiss in which Harry doesn't hesitate to do so.

When they pull back, Louis brings a hand up to caress Harry’s face, “I’m sorry for being a meanie.”

Harry sighs and nuzzles his cheek closer to Louis’ palm, “No, baby, it’s okay. I get why you did all of this, I spend too much time at work and not as much time with you. So, I’m sorry. I was the meanie.” 

Louis smiles at the words and wraps his arms around Harry’s neck to pull him into a hug, “It’s okay, Louis is happy.”

Harry hugs him back and smiles too, “Me too.”

When they let go of one another, Harry grabs the heavy and dirty diaper that's next to them and holds it up, “Do you wanna keep wearing this?”

Louis grins and nods quickly, “Yes, please!”

**Author's Note:**

> may god forgive me for this sin even though I might write some more lol
> 
> comments and kudos would be awesome!


End file.
